Angel's Covenant
by sailormoonrocks
Summary: a fallen angel, falls to earth after a war between heaven and the underworld, known to defeat the demon's she suddenly becomes in love with someone she has to kill.


Angel's Covenant

The sky drew dark and dreary. A war had been going on against heaven and hell and they wanted total peace or total doom. Only a few angels seemed to escape, but some died by the hands of demons.

"Shigure what do we do? Our daughter can't stay here she'll die. I know you don't want her to become a fallen angel, but that might be our last hope in saving her." Said Alice.

She looked at the baby huddled in a blanket. On the blanket said Mitsukai Tanrei. It was in pink cursive. "Mitsukai I will miss you my only daughter," said Alice. "Come on Alice we have to hurry for mitsukai's sake," said Shigure. Shigure hugged his daughter. "I'll miss you my daughter," said Shigure. They took each others hand and then the baby was gone in swaddling orbs as she disappeared. "You made the next elder to the thrown disappear how dare you, you angel. I'll kill you," yelled a demon and then he killed both of Mitsukai's parents. They blew up in flames.

15 years later

"Hotaru, hurry up Mayura is waiting on you at the front door," said Hotaru's mother. Ok mom I'm coming right now," yelled Hotaru. She grabbed her book bag and ran out of the door. "Bye mom I'm going," said Hotaru. "ok honey I love you see you today," said Hotaru's mother.

"Hey what's up. Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my outfit for today so it took me a while," said Hotaru. "oh that's ok I am in no big hurry to get to class anyway,"  
said Mayura.

Mayura looked at her necklace. "Hey Hotaru why do you wear that necklace everyday," asked Mayura. "I mean it doesn't even have your initials on it." "I don't know for some reason it seems like it is apart of me," said Hotaru holding it in her hand. "The initials are m-t-m. Not your initial," said Mayura. "Hey Mayura, Hotaru wait up," said Kagome. "Oh hey Kagome I didn't know you were walking with us this morning," said Mayura. " I didn't think I would catch up with you. So I didn't want to tell you that I was walking with you," said Kagome. "Ah Kagome you got your hair done it looks gorgeous," said Mayura. "Yeah where did you get it done. I want to get mine done," said Hotaru.

It was auburn colored with blonde in it. It also looked permed in tight curls.

"Thanks I like it too," said Kagome. Then a guy busted through the middle of them. "Hello people are walking here don't you know," said Hotaru. He turned around and looked at them.

He had green colored eyes and orange hair. He wore a school uniform that didn't look so good on him for some reason. He hated it actually. He hated non-public schools but his father insisted that he go to one.

"Who cares about you! I sure don't," said the boy. "Oh the nerve of some guys I swear," said Hotaru. "Excuse me," said the person. "You heard me," said Hotaru. "Whatever you ignorant bitch," said the person as he stormed off. "Who was that creep. He needs an attitude adjustment bad," said Hotaru. "That was Neko Akuma," said Kagome. "Oh," said Hotaru.

First period went pretty fast but not fast enough. Hotaru had been in a day dream all first period so she had no idea what the teacher was talking about. "Hotaru do you know the answer," asked the teacher. "Huh ma'am," said Hotaru. "Do you know the answer to the question I just asked," Said the teacher once again. "Shoot I have to stall," thought Hotaru. "Um… can you repeat the question," asked Hotaru. "What city did the Patriots attack on December 25," asked the teacher once again. "Um… well let's see. It wasn't this city nor this city so it must be this city," said Hotaru. Then the bell rang. "Oops I guess I waited to long sorry I'll tell you tomorrow ok bye," said Hotaru. She stormed out of the room. Matter of fact she was the first one out. The rest of the day went by fast until sixth period rolled around. The teacher had left the room and all of the kids where up and running around. Hotaru walked up to the desk. "Everybody shut up before we all get in trouble and end up with homework ok," said Hotaru. "Why don't you make us," said Neko. "Fine I will," said Hotaru. "Hotaru who knows what will happen if you try to fight with him you might get hurt," said Mayura who also had Hotaru sixth period. Hotaru walked up to Neko. Neko slapped her in the face leaving a hand print on it. "Ouch, how dare you hit a girl like that. Have you know mercy," said Hotaru. "What are you going to do about it," asked Neko. "All you care about is your hair and make-up." "No I don't," said Hotaru as she hit him in the stomache. "Why you," yelled Neko but he tried hitting her but missed by a long shot at least 7 or 8 inches from her head. She tried to hit him back but she accidentally tripped and grabbed hold of his shirt and he fail down on top of her right when the teacher walked in. "Neko Hotaru what are you two doing in here," yelled the teacher. "Oh hello sensei I guess I just lost control of my actions for a moment there," said Hotaru. "Neko Hotaru detention and I want you to write me a 300 word report on why you shouldn't fight in school. I want it written in 3 paragraphs got that and it is due at 5:00 got that," said the teacher. The teacher pointed out of the door and into the hallway. They walked into the detention room. "This is all your fault I have detention," said Hotaru. "My fault you started it," said Neko. "My fault you shouldn't have done what you did. Embarrassing me in front of everyone in the class. Oh the nerve," said Hotaru. "Whatever detention isn't that bad," said Neko. "Yeah for you maybe but my record was clean and now it is completely ruined," said Hotaru. "I had plans for my future." "Oh whatever suck it up," said Neko. "Beka," said Hotaru. "What," said Neko. "Oh nothing," said Hotaru. "Whatever, here we are," said Neko. "Oh I hate him," thought Hotaru as she thought as her anger began to boil.

"Mrs. Hikarashi you've got detention," asked Mrs. Mia the detention teacher. "Yeah Neko got on my nerves and so I slapped him accidentally," said Hotaru. "Accidentally, you hit me on purpose," smirked Neko. "No I didn't," said Hotaru. "Will you two be quiet I will not have any fighting in my classroom," said Mrs. Mia. "Hotaru you over there and you Neko over there in the desk you usually sit in. The very back."

Soon 5:00 rolled around and they handed in there report. Neko had only one paragraph written and as always Hotaru had finished hers. "Bye Mrs. Mia see you tomorrow," said Hotaru. "You got detention twice Hotaru," asked the teacher. "Of course not but I figured that I will you see you tomorrow in the hallways or something," said Hotaru. "Oh ok," said Mrs. Mia. "Suck up," said Neko. "Am not," said Hotaru. "Whatever," said Neko. "I'm going home," said Hotaru. "Why do I care where you are going," said Neko. "Whatever Neko bye," said Hotaru.

Then she headed back towards her house. Then she heard a voice from behind her so she turned around. "Hello is any body there," she said worriedly. She stood still for a few minutes and then turned around and started back towards her house. "I will get you," said the thing again. She turned around and saw nothing once again. "Hello Neko this isn't funny," said Hotaru. "This isn't Neko," said something in front of her. She turned and ran. "Leave me alone," shouted Hotaru. "Never," answered the thing. Then a shadow emerged from behind the bushes and started coming after her. "Someone help me," shouted Hotaru. "No-one is here to help you small elder," said the shadow.

She ran into an apartment building trying to get away from the shadow that was chasing her. She ran in a room that she thought was a bathroom, but ended up to be Neko's apartment. She turned around and saw two eyes staring down at her. "Oh hello Neko I didn't know you lived here," said Hotaru. "What the hell are you doing here," yelled Neko. "Um… nothing I …. Never mind I'll be going now. I am sorry for disturbing you I thought this was a bathroom or something," said Hotaru. "Get out!" yelled Neko. "I'm going I'm going" said Hotaru. He pushed her out of his apartment. "That guy I swear," said Hotaru.

She started walking back to her house. When she had finally got there and stepped in she saw her little sister huddled by her parents covered in blood. "Hotaru mom and dad are dead," cried Haylin. "No they can't die on me not now not ever," cried Hotaru. She came walked by her little sister and hugged her. "Hotaru I'm scared," cried Haylin. "Me, too," said Hotaru. "What are we going to do I don't want to leave this town and the rest of our family except Ryoki live in Russia and America," cried Haylin. "We won't leave ok but right now I need to call 911," said Hotaru rushing to the phone.

She dialed the number. "Hello police department Amy speaking," said a person who answered the phone. "Please help someone just murdered my parents please send someone quick," cried Hotaru. "Ok calm down run to the safest room in the house and lock the door," said Amy," someone will be there with you in a few minutes." Hotaru hung up the phone and grabbed Haylin and ran to the bathroom. She turned and locked the door. Then she noticed a message written in blood or so that is what it looked like and it read: "I will kill you Mitsukai Tanrei Mikage."

"Who's that," asked Haylin. "I don't know," said Hotaru with a frightened look on her face. "I'm scared Hotaru," said Haylin hugging her sister. "Me, too," said Hotaru.

Not soon after the police got there and they investigated the house but they couldn't find any evidence that would lead them closer to who the killer was it was as if he vanished in thin air or something. Hotaru walked over to Amy who was the police she talked to earlier. "Hey Amy what's going to happen to Haylin and I," asked Hotaru. "You will be leaving soon to go with your family and live with them because you can not stay by yourself," said Amy. "Are you sure because I don't want to take Haylin away from here, it might hurt her worse than she already is from our parents dieing is there anyway you can let me take care of her," asked Hotaru. " Well I don't know you have to go talk to the department of human services and see if they'll let you take care of her but your really young so I can't promise that you will be able to take care of her," said Amy. "Ok but can I try," asked Hotaru. "Yeah you can try I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Amy. "Ok," said Hotaru. When would be the best time to go?" "I guess after your parent's funeral," said Amy. "Ok," answered Hotaru.

On the day of her parent's funeral she did as she was told and she went to see the people at the department of human services.

She finally made it back to her house and greeted everybody at her parent's reception. Haylin stayed in her room and didn't want to come out so Hotaru went up there and decided to go and talk to her. "Hey are you ok," asked Hotaru. Haylin wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine," said Haylin. "Ok why don't you come down the stairs with me and come and see your family. They really miss you, you know," said Hotaru. "I know," said Haylin. "Look at me. They approved of me taking care of you if I can keep my grades up and get a job so we don't have to go back with any of them if you don't want too," said Hotaru. "They approved of your resamay," asked Haylin. "Yes they did I was going to tell you after the reception," said Hotaru," so why don't you come down there with me now." " Fine I will," answered Haylin. Hotaru picked her up and carried her down the stairs. After all she was around seven and born premature by 3 months so she was really light to Hotaru considering Hotaru was 15.

Soon everybody had left and went to stay at a hotel or something but Ryoki stayed for a little while longer to help Hotaru clean up the kitchen and they talked for a while. Even though Hotaru was adopted she still loved her foster parents to death because that was the only parents she had ever had. They had adopted her at birth. "Are you sure you don't want to come and live with me," asked Ryoki. "Yeah I'm sure," said Hotaru. "Are you sure because I know our parent's just died and I just want you to be ok," said Ryoki. "Yeah I can take care of Haylin," said Hotaru. "But… You may have to watch Haylin on nights that I work late or something comes up and I have to stay out late for a night or something." " Ok, that would be great Haylin and I always have fun when we get together," said Ryoki as he smiled. Hotaru laughed. "What," asked Ryoki. "It's just I've never seen you smile like that before it's just funny," said Hotaru laughing. "Oh shut up Hotaru," said Ryoki jokingly. "Ok Ryoki can you pick up Haylin tomorrow while I go look for a job tomorrow," asked Hotaru. "Yeah that's fine I would love to," answered Ryoki. "Ok," said Hotaru. They all walked to the door. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Haylin," asked Ryoki. "Yeah I guess so," said Haylin. "Ok bye Hotaru," said Ryoki waving bye to both of them.

They walked back in and shut the door. "Haylin if you want you can sleep with me to night," said Hotaru. "Ok," said Haylin. "I'm going to get a bath." "Ok Haylin," said Hotaru.

Hotaru took a quick step outside to look at the stars. Then she noticed a snow white furry cat looking up at her. "Oh hello kitty nice outside tonight isn't it," Said Hotaru. It stood there. "Ok well why don't you come in and get warm you must be freezing." She picked it up and brought it inside. "Haylin is going to be so thrilled when she sees a cat in here," said Hotaru. "Here why don't you eat this." Hotaru placed a bowl of tuna fish at the bottom of her feet. It looked at it in disgust and then ran out of the kitchen.

Hotaru walked into her parent's bathroom and began running her some bath water. She didn't feel like taking a bath but she did anyway. She slipped into the luke warm water that she had ran.

Haylin walked into her parent's room and noticed the little white fur ball. She was sitting at the top of the closet clawing at a box. She knocked it off the shelf. It came open and Haylin walked over by the cat." Is this what you wanted," asked Haylin.

She took the white baby blanket that had pink cursive writing on it. "Haylin was that you," asked Hotaru. "Yeah it was me. Well actually the cat," said Haylin. "Ok well I am about to get out and get dressed," Said Hotaru. "Ok," said Haylin as she looked back at the blanket in her hands. "Mitsukai Tanrei," she said out loud. She looked at it mysteriously.

Then the cat grabbed it out of her hands. "Hey stupid cat you scratched me," said Haylin. She jumped up and chased after the cat. She turned a corner in the house but then the cat was gone. " It disappeared," said Haylin. She looked surprised. She accidentally fell on the ground. "Hey Haylin are you ok I just heard something," said Hotaru. " I am ok I just accidentally tripped," said Haylin. Hotaru walked up to her. "The cat scratch you," asked Hotaru. "Yeah but it is not that bad," answered Haylin. "Ok well here let me rinse it off," said Hotaru as she brought her to the bathroom. Haylin tensed up when the water ran over her sore. "Ok there you go you need to probably go to bed now I'll be up there in a little while," said Hotaru. "Ok,"said haylin as she ran up the stairs. Hotaru walked back in the room and picked up the box that the cat had knocked down. Then she saw something in there that had the same initials as her locket. "Hmm that's weird," said Hotaru," oh well." Said Hotaru putting the box up.

She walked out of her parent's room and walked up to Haylin's room. "Oh I am so tired and I am fixing to have to get a job these next few months are going to be hard for me and Haylin both. Oh well I am just glad tomorrow is Friday," she said.

"Did you get it," asked a person coming out of a corner. "Yes of course I got it I never fail. What's with you, you seem tense or something. Kind of like your going to kill someone," said the cat turning into a girl.

She had white hair and green eyes. She wore a kimono as always and it had imprinted on it, roses and different types of flowers. Wings folded around her and she had cat like ears and a tail.

"That's because I'm not who you think" said the person. He emerged from the darkness. "I am zankou Lord of the Demons," said the demon. "I have been searching for 15 years to find the elder and I finally have gotten closer to my search," said Zankou. "No you haven't," said the angel disappearing. "You'll come back. They always come back," said zankou laughing.

"Yee hee I get to look for a job today," said Hotaru excitedly. "What's so good about getting a job," said Mayura. "I don't know it just sounds fun," said Hotaru. "Just wait it will be a living hell," said Mayura. "Na I can handle it, it should be easy for me anyway," said Hotaru. "So you think," said Kagome. They stepped into the school and split up to go to first period.

After school Hotaru walked out and headed for akuma's restaurant. "I wonder if anybody I know from school works here," said Hotaru. She walked into the restaurant. "Can I help you," asked a lady with curls in her hair. "You may I've been looking for a job and I was curious if you had an application or are looking for someone to hire because my parents just died and I wanted to take care of my little sister so I need a job or something," said Hotaru. "Yes we do. Wow I've never seen a girl that looks as devoted to her job or a big responsibility as you," said the worker. She handed her the application for the job. "Thanks," said Hotaru taking the application from her. "What's your name hun," asked the person. "Hotaru," she answered. "What's yours," asked Hotaru. "Amelia," she answered. "Ok thanks," said Hotaru. She took the application and started feeling it out. "Oh gosh I hope I get this job," thought Hotaru.

"Who's that," asked Neko coming up behind Amelia. "I don't know all I know is that she is looking for a job because her parents just died and I am going to request her to work here," said Amelia. "Her. Hotaru, she's aggravating," said Neko. "Neko that wasn't nice she just lost her parents and she is trying to take care of her little sister so don't be like that ok or else I'll get your father and you don't want him to step into this do you," asked Amelia. "Whatever," said Neko. "You do not say whatever to your mother got that now go talk to her and see if she needs any help," said Amelia. "Fine," said Neko as he walked out from behind the counter and went up to her.

"Are you ok do you get everything and don't think it is me asking it is my mother not me asking. If it were left up to me I would hire you and then fire and send you off crying," said Neko. "Neko," whispered Hotaru. "What's it to ya," said Neko. "Oh shut up your so annoying," said Hotaru. "Me annoying you think I am annoying? Think about yourself!" yelled Neko. "Me don't you have some ISS teacher to someone to bother," said Hotaru," What are you doing here anyway." "Oh they do. Well maybe I shouldn't work here," said Hotaru. "Fine with me," said Neko. "Fine," yelled Hotaru standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Nonsense darling I would love for you to work here. Ignore this Neko. He is always mean," said Amelia. "Really you wouldn't mind if I worked here," asked Hotaru. "No, I would really love it if you worked here," said Amelia. "You think you could be here for an interview tomorrow at 4:00." "Yeah I could," said Hotaru. "Well then it looks like you got yourself an interview," said Amelia. "Oh my gosh thank you so much. I'm sorry but I have to go my sister is at my brother's house and I really need to pick her up and bring her home before it gets to late," said Hotaru getting ready to leave. "Ok well see you tomorrow at 4:00," said Amelia. "Ok," said Hotaru as she walked out of the door.

"Sweet girl don't you think," said Amelia. "Yeah sure if you don't get on her bad side and if you do it won't be good for you," said Neko. "Neko I swear you have your fathers blood in you and that it is a good thing," said Amelia. "Whatever I'm going to my apartment," said Neko. "Fine Neko do whatever you want. Why do you live in that apartment? It so stupid that you don't live with us," said Amelia. "First of us it will never be us as long as I live and I don't want to stay there or have anything to do with you. Since he started seeing you he always takes your side. It's like I am never there so you know what I don't want to have really anything to do with you two," said Neko. "Fine leave now or I'll call your father and he'll come down here and you know how he is when he gets mad," said Amelia. A frightened look came across Neko's face as he dashed out of the restaurant. "I hate her she's so evil. Why can't she just mind her own business," said Neko. "She just needs to stay out of my life and everyone else's she's only hiring Hotaru because she feels sorry for her." If it wasn't for my father I wouldn't have anything to do with her."

He finally arrived at his apartment and on the ground sat Hotaru. "I'm so scared. Please somebody help me," said Hotaru. "What the hell are you doing here Hotaru your not suppose to be here," said Neko. "Oh sorry was this your apartment? I guess I forgot," said Hotaru wiping her tears from her eyes. "Something was after me and I couldn't see it. Oh no Haylin!" shouted Hotaru. She jumped up and ran down the stairs of the apartment building and ran back outside. "What a strange girl," said Neko.

She knocked on Ryoki's door. He stepped outside and answered. "Oh thank goodness Ryoki. I thought you were going to get hurt," said Hotaru as she hugged him. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "I was so scared I thought I heard voices coming after me," said Hotaru. "Hotaru it is ok nothing is after you or I would see it," said Ryoki. "No you wouldn't because I couldn't see it either," said Hotaru. "Ok calm down why don't you come inside and we'll talk about it," said Ryoki pulling her in the house. He sent Haylin to her room that she stayed in when she stayed with Ryoki. Hotaru and Ryoki went to sit down in the living room to talk. He sat down next to her and gave her some warm tea that he had made for Haylin earlier. "Thanks," said Hotaru. It began to rain outside. "Hearing voices huh. Sounds like a mind thing," said Ryoki.

His sweet blonde hair fell in front of his face when he tried to get her to look at him. He took off his glasses which showed his light brown eyes.

"I know it's stupid but last time I heard them mom and dad had died and I just feel like it is partially my fault. I could have saved them if I would have just kept walking to the house instead of turning and running from whatever was after me," cried Hotaru. Ryoki pulled her close to him. "It's not your fault Hotaru and I am glad that you weren't at home when they died. Nor Haylin I am glad she was with her friends," said Ryoki. "Me too but I could have prevented it so I can't help but blame myself," said Hotaru. "I know but just try to forget about it ok. All that matters is that you and Haylin are still alive and that makes me happy and to keep looking forward to the future," said Ryoki. "Look why don't you and Haylin stay here for the night. I have clothes for you and her and I think it would be at best if you did." "I don't know you have work on Saturday's and I don't want to bother you by accident. I mean you're a psychologist and I am just a high school, school girl," said Hotaru. "Hotaru it is fine you wouldn't bother me," said Hotaru. "But where would I sleep. I don't have a room like Haylin does," said Hotaru. "You could sleep in my room and I could sleep in the living room. It doesn't bother me none," said ryoki. "But I don't want to kick you out of your room or anything so I really don't need to stay," said Hotaru. Ryoki grabbed her by the arm and made her look at him so she would stay. "Look its ok I don't mind. Please stay," said Ryoki. "Fine I'll stay," said Hotaru. "Good and implus I want to keep a watchful eye on you to make sure you are alright, and see if I can figure out what is wrong with you," said Ryoki. "Ok well I guess I'll stay for you, since you care so much," said Hotaru smiling at him. "There that is the Hotaru I like," said Ryoki. He took her cup and brought it to the kitchen. "Hey Ryoki," asked Hotaru. He turned around toward her. "I owe you one," said Hotaru. "Your welcome and you owe me nothing," said Ryoki. She smiled and walked into Haylin's room.

"Hey Haylin we're going to stay here for the night so you can go to sleep," said Hotaru. "Ok," said Haylin. "What were you two talking about," asked Haylin. "Nothing now it is time for you to go to bed," said Hotaru as she tucked her into bed and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight," said Hotaru as she left the room. "Goodnight," said Haylin.

She walked through the living room to get to Ryoki's room. She saw Ryoki laying on the couch already asleep. "Goodness gracious this guy I swear he can't keep the blanket on him to stay warm," said Hotaru as she walked over by him and pulled the covers on top of him. She walked into his room.

That night she woke up and tried to turn the heat on because it was at least 49 degrees in the house. She was afraid that Haylin or Ryoki might get sick so she tumbled out of bed and went to try and turn on the heat.

"Hmm Ryoki must have not of turned on the heat before he went to bed last night," said Hotaru. "Poor Haylin she is probably freezing to death," barked Hotaru. "Hey wait a second that is not my usual voice," thought Hotaru. She jumped up on the counter and looked up in Ryoki's mirror. "I'm a dog," she barked.

She ran in the living room where Ryoki was sleeping. She jumped up on his lap and woke him up. Hey looked up and saw an Alaskan husky with blue eyes staring right into his. "Ah…! A dog in my house! I am extremely allergic," screamed Ryoki. He jumped up and grabbed a broom from the corner and hit the dog with it. Hotaru jumped back in pain. He kept hitting her with it until he opened the door and she ran out into the cold dark rain.

"Ouch that's going to leave a bruise," said Hotaru. Then she heard thunder and on came the lightning and rain pouring harder than it was before. "Ewe I hate being a dog it gets you know where at least cats are smart," cried Hotaru. She ran to Neko's apartment. "He has to let me in one way or another because he is the only person I know to turn to."

It was about 30 minutes before he came out there. "Shut up you damn dog some people are trying to sleep, like me," shouted Neko. He hit the dog. She jumped back in pain once more because that was the same place the Ryoki hit her. She knelt down at his feet. "Fine you dog you can come in but it's straight to the pound in the morning," said Neko. She looked up at him and followed him into his apartment. He walked through the kitchen and hallway and then finally reached his room. He got in bed and she was to afraid to get up there so she slept on the cold hard ground. Which wasn't really that cold.

The sun shown brightly through the window the next morning waking up Hotaru. She wiped the sleep from her eye and then realized that she was human again and in Neko's apartment. "Oh no what am I going to do. I am stuck in his apartment not knowing what time he gets up on Saturday's. This is just great," whispered Hotaru. She looked down. "What in the world am I wearing," she mumbled.

She was in a white robe that traveled all the way down her arms to where no part of her arm showed and the same with her feet. The only thing it didn't cover was her face and hair.

"What an odd robe," said Hotaru. She stood up and looked at Neko. "Stupid person I hate you," she whispered so he wouldn't wake up. Then she heard his alarm clock go off. "Oh crap, what do I do? I know I can make a quick escape to his closet and hide," she said. She jumped in his closet. "Now as long as he doesn't come in here I'll be fine." She could hear his footsteps trail all across the apartment. "He must be looking for the dog," she thought.

"Hmm where could that stupid mutt be," said Neko. "Oh well I have to hurry to my job anyway before my dad kills me. He stopped in front of his closet. "Oh no his work clothes are in here," she thought. He's so going to see me." He opened the closet door. "Now where is my uniform," he said. Hotaru ducked slowly. "Here it is. Hmm I thought it was dirty. Oh well," said Neko. "Disgusting," said Hotaru. He shut the closet door without seeing her and walked into the bathroom to start his water. She stepped out of his closet but looked both ways before she stepped out. "Phew I thought I was a goner for sure," she whispered.

Right when she said that she heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Oh my gosh he is going to see me," Hotaru said. She looked around the room. "I know I can jump out of the window I used to do it all the time," she said. She walked up to the window and looked down. "One, two, three," she said as she jumped out of the window. She jumped down right when he walked in the room. He glanced at the window. "Huh I could've sworn that window was shut a minute ago," said Neko.

"I'm alive. At least from his house, but not from humiliation this robe looks stupid on me," said Hotaru. She started walking back to Ryoki's house hoping that while he was going to his job that he wouldn't see her but he did anyway. He stopped the car on the side of the road. "Hey Hotaru. What are you doing and ……what are you wearing," he said as he looked at her mysteriously. "I don't really know. Can you bring me back to your house? Is Haylin with you? Surly you wouldn't leave her alone would you?" said Hotaru. "Hey Hotaru what's up," said Haylin smiling. "Oh hey Haylin," said Hotaru. "Hey Hotaru what are you wearing," asked Haylin. "I am not sure. So ryoki are you taking me back or not because I need to get ready for my interview I got yesterday," said Hotaru. "Yeah get in. I can take you back," said Ryoki. "Thanks," said Hotaru. "Are you going to watch Haylin, too," asked Ryoki. "Yeah I guess so. It wouldn't hurt me," said Hotaru. Hotaru got in the front seat.

"so Hotaru are you alright? You weren't at home this morning and then I find you all alone out here and with this weird robe on? I am kind of worried about you Hotaru," said Ryoki. "Yeah I am fine," said Hotaru. "Are you sure," asked ryoki making Hotaru look at him. He saw the bruise that went straight across her face. "What's that," asked ryoki. "What's what," asked Hotaru. "That bruise it looks really bad. Like someone took something and hit you with it," said Ryoki. "Nobody hit me with anything. I don't know where it came from," said Hotaru holding back a lie. "Hey Hotaru I need to talk to you when ever I get home tonight. Just the two of us ok Haylin," said Ryoki. "Ok that's fine," said Haylin. "Oh no what am I going to tell Ryoki he won't believe me if I told him that I turned into a dog and he hit me with a broomstick. Come on think logically," thought Hotaru. "Look at me Hotaru. I am just worried about you. We're all Haylin has left and I don't want anything to happen to you. I would die if anything did and you know that," said Ryoki. "I know Ryoki. Nothing is going to happen to me ok so just drop it," said Hotaru aggravatedly. "Fine," said Ryoki sarcastically.

Haylin and Hotaru stepped out of the car and stepped on the sidewalk. "Bye," said Ryoki driving off angrily of how Hotaru had just treated him. "Is Ryoki going to be ok Hotaru. I always hated you to fighting and always will. So can you get back together soon," asked Haylin. "Soon," said Hotaru. Hotaru and Haylin walked into the house. Hotaru went straight to the kitchen to get Haylin some food and then left to go and get ready for her job interview.

When they got ready to go to Hotaru's job interview, Hotaru called up Ryoki's office to see if he was there. She walked into a separate room so Haylin wouldn't hear her.

Ryoki looked at his phone on his desk that was ringing. "My home phone. Must be Hotaru. I don't really feel like talking to her right now," said Ryoki. He continued to write his paperwork. Then the answering machine picked up. "You've reached Dr. Hikarashi please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible," said the answering machine. "Hey Ryoki I just called to say that I am sorry for the way I acted earlier… well I am fixing to leave for my job interview so give me a call… when you get this message. Love you," cried Hotaru. "She's crying over me," said Ryoki. "Hotaru hold on," he said as he picked up the phone but it was to late she had already hung up. "She really knows how to make a man feel bad. Oh well I'll just talk to her later." He pushed the hair from his face to get it out of his eyes and continued to work.

"Come on Haylin we have to go. I am going to be late for my job interview," yelled Hotaru. "I'm coming. I just had to get my jacket that Ryoki laid out for me," yelled Haylin back. She caught up with Hotaru and then they walked out of the house and locked the door behind her.

They started walking down the street to Akuma's restaurant. "Haylin please don't bother me when I am getting my job interview ok," asked Hotaru. "I really want that job and you know that." "Ok Hotaru I won't bother you I promise," said Haylin. They walked into the restaurant. "Good ten minutes early," said Hotaru glancing at the clock. "Yeah so your point," asked Haylin. "It is good to be early for a job interview," said Hotaru. "Now why don't you go sit over there in that chair while I go do what I have to do." "Ok have fun," said Haylin. "Hopefully," said Hotaru. "Hey Hotaru your early," said Amelia. "I know," said Hotaru. "Ok well why don't you come back to the back so I can interview you," said Amelia. "Ok hold on a second," said Hotaru running to her little sister, Haylin. She gave her a hug. "Is that your little sister," asked Amelia. 'Yes ma'am she is seven years old," said Hotaru. "Oh how sweet. What's your name," asked Amelia. "Haylin," said Haylin shyly. "Ok well do you mind if I borrow your sister for a minute so she can fill out a form so she can work here," asked Amelia. "Ok," said Haylin.

Hotaru followed her into the back room and Neko was back there. "Oh great," she mumbled. She shut the door behind her and sat down in the chair in front of her. Amelia handed her the forms. Hotaru filled them out and then handed them to her. "This is a nice resamay," said Amelia. "Would you like to work here from 4:00 to 8:00?" "I would love that a lot," said Hotaru. "Ok well your pay range will be from 7.50 to 10.00 an hour," said Amelia. "Wow that is way more than I thought I would get paid. I am fine if you just pay me minimum wage," said Hotaru. "But then you wouldn't get anywhere in life. So I am fine with paying you that much and implus you have a little sister to care for. It is the least I can do," said Amelia. "You will start your job on Monday. Is that ok?" "Alright see you Monday." "Ok," said Hotaru. "OK Neko show her out please," asked Amelia. "Whatever come with me Hotaru," said Neko.

He led her out of the back and into the eating place of the restaurant. "This would be funny if you got fired on your first day," said Neko. "No it wouldn't and I won't get fired Neko," said Hotaru. "Yeah whatever," said Neko. She stepped out from behind the counter. "Neko why do you have to be so mean," asked Hotaru. "Because I like to," said Neko.

She walked over by Haylin who had fallen asleep while Hotaru was in the back. "Aw isn't she so sweet," said Hotaru as she picked her up. Haylin laid her head on Hotaru's shoulder and Hotaru draped her jacket around her so she wouldn't get cold and get sick. Hotaru left out of the store and into the cold brutal air.

"Hey Hotaru," said a familiar voice from behind her. "Ryoki," she whispered and turned around. "Wouldn't you like to ride instead of walk to the house? I figured I wouldn't bring you two home so Haylin wouldn't get sick," said Ryoki. "Oh thanks," said Hotaru.

She put Haylin in the back of the car and she got up front. Ryoki hugged her. "I'm sorry, too," said Ryoki. "I shouldn't have talked to you like I did." "It's ok Ryoki it doesn't matter to me," said Hotaru. "I shouldn't have treated you like I did either… and Ryoki I know you care about me… a lot…. But you could let go of me and drive," said Hotaru. "Oh yeah right," said ryoki letting go of her. "You've never done that before," said Hotaru. "Well you have when I got hurt as a kid, but not for a long time." "I'm just worried about you I guess," said Ryoki. "Is that so wrong." "No I guess not," said Hotaru. "I still want to talk to you tonight though," said Ryoki. "Ok I will tell you but you have to promise me that you will believe anything I say ok," said Hotaru. "OK I will but if it has something to do with supernatural things, then you have to prove it," said Ryoki," because that is so stupid." He looked at her strangely. "I'll explain later ok," said Hotaru.

Neko ran up to his apartment. "I can't believe her she actually hired Hotaru," smirked Neko. "If I could kill her I would." He opened the door to his apartment. "What in the world," yelled Neko.

When he walked in his apartment it was trashed and everything that was glass was shattered into a million pieces. The air condition was on 45 degrees in the middle of the winter time and he was getting cold. He walked in and grabbed a robe from his closet. "It is really c-cold in here," said Neko.

Then he started feeling strange. He couldn't she straight and he felt dizzy. His stomache started to turn and he felt as if he was going to pass out. He fell on the floor and closed his eyes. The room started spinning he soon past out.

He woke up with a jolt. He seemed to still be in his apartment and he wondered if he was just dreaming when all that happened. Although, he felt a little weird and was still a little dizzy from before but other wise he felt fine. He walked into the bathroom and rinsed his face. He could barely walk, but he managed he felt like he was tripping over something. "I feel so weird," said Neko. When he looked up in the mirror he was surprised what he saw.

In his reflection was black wings that folded out. They were about 3 feet in diameter. His eyes were red, and his hair was black. He had sharp teeth and claws also.

"What in the world am I," said Neko.


End file.
